Not Constipation!
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: Sorry for the weird tittle. Read my author's note for details, but this is story about Leo and Sadie liking each other. it's just a weird, random story. Please review. I hope you enjoy it.


**I still support Sadico but I felt like writing a one shot for Leo/ Sadie, just because no one else has. Is there even a name for this paring? If there is or anyone has any ideas let me know, because I would be very interested in that. **_**~~~for this story let's pretend that the Egyptians have already met the romans and Greeks. Let's also say that the Egyptians helped them out during the war with Gaea, and this takes place after the war. ~~~~~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TKC! Rick R. does.**

**Leo Pov**

**Chapter**

**-The-**

**First**

The first thing I remember thinking clearly: I'M NOT DEAD! WHOOHO! There was on time when I was absolutely sure I was going to die, I even prayed to dad that I would get an all-you-can-eat buffet in the afterlife (if dead people can eat?) that I could share with my mom (I hope I'd be with her… a lot.)._*flash back*_ _But then the maticore in front of me roared in horror as it exploded into dust. A celestial bronze dagger clattered to the ground in a cloud of dust. I looked up (hey, I was trapped underneath a manticore's smelly, ugly foot, it's not like I could get up easily!) to see my savior, fully expecting to see Chiara, a girl from the Apollo cabin who had a major crush on me for a while (I mean who wouldn't, I'm pretty irresistible if you haven't noticed, ladies. *wink wink*), but, surprisingly, it wasn't her._

_ My brown eyes (a/n: what color are his eyes?) met blue eyes. Definitely not Chiara form Apollo! I was face to face with that Egyptian princess girl… Sadie Kane. Much hotter than Chiara form Apollo! _

_ "Uh, thanks Sadie." Was my ever so smooth reply. Wow Leo, I thought, seriously?_

_ "Don't mention it grease monkey." She smirked._

_ I pouted when she called me grease monkey, it was the name she and Piper had started calling me when I was building the Argo II. "Just kidding Valdez," she smiled mischievously. "But if you don't mind my asking, why didn't you just use you fire powers?" _

_ "Oh, I was kind of too busy praying for an all-you-can-eat- buffet in the afterlife." I confessed._

_ She laughed as the battle raged around us. "We should probably resume this conversation later, Valdez."_

_ "Yeah, totally." I agreed as some weird roman monster charged me. (Only this time I was bent on not dying, I had a conversation with a hot girl to resume!) *end flashback*_

I was currently searching around champ HB in search of said Egyptian. When I finally found her she was in the middle of pulling a prank with the Hermes cabin. (Let's just say, with her magic it was made even better and I felt extremely sorry drew. Wait who am I kidding, I felt no sorrow!)

I waited until they put the final touches on their complicated prank and the rest of the cabin dispersed around the camp, and I waited until both the Stolls had high-fived Sadie before I went up to talk with her.

"Hey, Valdez." She called in her slight British accent.

"Hey princess, ready to resume our conversation?" I asked getting to the point right away.

"_Definitely_. Let's go sit down somewhere; I'm exhausted from helping with that prank." She agreed.

"How about the forages, none of my brothers and sisters will be there. They're all busy celebrating." I suggested.

"Sounds good." She said.

I grinned, "Race you there! Last one there's a rotten monster!" I cried before sprinting off towards the forages.

Needless to say we tied!

We both collapsed onto some benches, panting a little. We talked a while, about random things and after a while we lapsed into a comfortable silence. We had been spending a lot of time together during the war and I was beginning to feel like we were more than just friends. I had convinced myself that she didn't like me like I liked her because if she liked me I'd probably make a fool of myself in front of her. There's that and the fact that hot girls don't usually like me back. (I know weird right.) She may have been a whole two years younger than me we got along really well.

We liked a lot of the same stuff and it was just fun to hang out together. My friends, especially Piper, had been teasing me about our 'relationship'. Piper swore up and down that we were meant to be. She said since she was a daughter of Aphrodite she should know these things.

I did decide, after much thinking (don't act so surprised) that I would tell I really liked her (I was assuming that love was the weird feeling I was currently feeling inside, and that the weird feeling was constipation.). Besides, with the Aphrodite cabin bugging me so much, I was sure it was true.

"Sadie," I said carefully. "I've gotten pretty close to you during this past war and, I think I might, like, really l-l-like you." I blushed and Sadie stared at me so I just continued.

"Oh, I-I don't know! I keep getting this weird feeling, and Piper keeps telling me that we're meant to be, and stuff. She told me that that weird feeling is love. And I have to believe her because I'm really hoping it is love and not constipation." Crap! I can't believe I just said that. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Great Leo, know she probably thinks you're a freak. She probably doesn't even like you! _I blushed and looked down at the dirty ground.

Then she started laughing. _Laughing! _I was sure she was laughing at how stupid I was when she said, "You're hilarious Leo, and that's one of the reasons I like you too. You know, like you like you!"

"What? Really? For real?" I asked.

She was about to reply when there was a rusting in the bushes and a large group of people came out. I saw the rest of the kids from the prophecy, some girls from the Aphrodite cabin, and Sadie's brother as well as the rest of her friends. "It's about time!" someone exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding, we thought you never admit it to each other. Do you know how long we've been following you guys around, waiting for that to happen?" asked Jaz, one of Sadie's friends.

"No kidding! After a while it really hurts your knees to stay crouched in the bushes!" yelled Percy as he rubbed his knees.

"I think the need some time alone to _discuss things._" One of the Aphrodite campers said.

"Grab em'!" Yelled Jason as he and Percy hoisted me up onto their shoulders. Carter and Walt laughed as the grabbed Sadie; they carried us all the way to bunker 9 (a/n: that's Leo's bunker thingy right?). Everyone was laughing the whole way there, even after they closed the doors, I could hear chuckles.

"We'll come back and get you later. Have fuuun." Called Annebeth as the all ran back to camp.

Let's just say that when we finally got out of bunker nine, I d a new girlfriend and Sadie had a new boyfriend!

_And they lived happily ever after!_

_Ta-da!_

**Sorry about any spelling errors or wrong things. I hope you enjoyed this random one-shot. Please review before you leave, it means a lot to me!**


End file.
